Jake's Pokemans
by Heracrossed
Summary: It is a story read it...


List of Jake's Pokémon: (Fully evolved)

Leafeon (Ivy): Magical Leaf, Razor Leaf, Solarbeam, Energy Ball

Luxray (Voltz): Thunderbolt, Shock Wave, Hi-Jump Kick, Quick Attack

Heracross (Hercules): Megahorn, Fury Cutter, Mega Punch, X-Scissor

Kingdra (Scales): Ice Beam, Dragon Pulse, Hydro Pump,

Starmie (Astro): Ice Beam,Thunderbolt, Surf, Psychic

Arcanine (Firestripe): Flamethrower, Earthquake , Crunch, Flame Charge

The poké-ball flew towards the Shinx and hit him sharply on the head. Inside the poké-ball he went and it fell to the ground. Jake stood there dazed and tired. Since he had no other Pokémon, he had to fight the Shinx on his own. Getting hit with a ton of Sparks had made Jake very weak.

"Ding" Shinx was caught.

"YEAH! That is what I am TALKING about! Woo-hoo!" Punching the air, Jake picked up his new Pokémon and took out his Poké-dex. Because he had been so excited about getting his own Pokémon, Jake had slept very late. Because of that he had woken up way after all the starters currently in Professor Oak's possession had been taken by other trainers. Prof. Oak then gave him five poké-balls and a Poké-dex but said that no other Pokémon was left for him to take, therefore it was up to Jake to get his own Pokémon. But now he had.

The next day, Jake packed up for his journey to battle the gym in Viridian city.

"Bye mom, bye Dad, I'm leaving now."

"Wait!" his mom said.

"Huh, what is it now?" asked Jake.

"Here, take this Kanto Region map. It will help you on your journey!" said Jake's mom.

"Wow thanks mom! Alright lets go Voltz!" Jake threw out his poké-ball and out popped Shinx.

"Shinx, shinx!"

Jake and Voltz soon left Pallet town with heavy hearts, and hopeful dreams. In the path to Viridian City Jake came across a Pokémon he had never seen before. He whipped out his poké-dex to check this Pokémon out.

"_Pidgey, the tiny bird Pokémon. It is a common sight in forest and tall grasses. Among all the flying type Pokémon, it is the easiest to capture and perfect for a beginning Pokémon trainer."_

"Whoa, this is the first Pokémon we see in our travels together Shinx! Let's catch it! Now Shinx use Tackle."

"Shiinnxx!" Shinx rammed hard into the wild Pidgey.

"Pidgeyyy!" More angry than hurt the Pidgey turned and used Wing Attack on Shinx. But Shinx held his ground and took the attack head-on.

"Shinx, now use Bite!"

"Shinx!"

"Pidgey!" Pidgey got hit with a direct Bite attack.

"I hope this poké-ball doesn't fail on me! Pidgey you're mine!" Pidgey was sucked inside the poké-ball and it fell to the ground. The poké-ball rolled in the grass four times and then…

"Ding" Pidgey was caught.

"All right! First day travelling and I already have a new Pokémon!" Jake yelled.

"Shinx!" Shinx agreed.

The next day Jake arrived in Viridian City. After a day of travelling him, Pidgey, and Shinx needed a rest and Jake made a bee-line to the nearest Pokémon Center. Inside Nurse Joy was behind the reception desk.

"Hello, there. How may I help you?" asked Nurse Joy.

"Hi, I am a new Pokémon trainer and I would like to heal my Pokémon."

"All-right I will take your Pokémon for a few seconds." Taking the poké-balls that held Shinx and Pidgey, Nurse Joy placed them on top of a peculiar looking machine.

"Ding, ding-ding-ding-ding-ding." the machine flashed a few times.

"There you go," Nurse Joy said handing back Jakes poké-balls, "your Pokémon have been completely healed."

"Thank you! And also do you have a place to sleep? I myself am very tired." Jake said sheepishly.

"No problem. If you would just go through that door you can pick any empty room you want and get a good night's rest. Bye!" Nurse Joy instructed.

"Wow, thanks and bye!"

Looking around Jake found an empty room with a bed and ran inside, threw his bag down, and leaped onto the bed, asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. The next morning Jake picked up his bag when suddenly Voltz popped out of his poké-ball.

"Whoa there buddy! How did you get out of your poké-ball?"

"Shinx-shinx."

"Are you saying that you don't like to be in a poké-ball?"

"Shinx!" he agreed.

"Well that's weird but oh well. Fine then, before we go out to the gym, let's do some special training! Wait actually we do training after breakfast!"

Eating delicious food served by Chansey, Jake and his Pokémon were ready to do some heavy training. Outside Jake and Talon (Pidgey) and Voltz practiced using their moves on the trees and rocks in the area. Jake soon discovered that Shinx also knew Double Kick, a move he learned from his egg. He also knew Tackle, Bite, and Spark. Pidgey knew Wing Attack, Growl, and Tackle.

"Now, we are ready to face the gym." But a few minutes later, Jakes face fell.

"CLOSED?! How can a gym be closed?!"

He had just gone to the gym and saw that it was locked and there was a closed sign in the window. A man passing by noticed Jakes reaction and said

"Well the gym leader is apparently on some business. But most of us don't believe that. I don't think the gym leader has been seen in living memory! If you want to battle a gym then Pewter City is your best bet. Good luck!"

Jake checked his map and located Pewter City.

"Aw man, that could take at least a week to get there. We better stock up on supplies,Voltz."

At the Pokémart, Jake bought a ton of potions and plenty of food for both him and his Pokémon. He was about to get a repel spray bottle when he decided that this journey would be the perfect time to get new Pokémon and battle others to gain experience. Jake along with his new Pokémon then went onto the trail that will take them to Pewter City where they will finally challenge their first Gym.

The next week, Jake finally reached Pewter City. Along the way he battled many bug type Pokémon and with Pidgey, beat them all. Pidgey also then learned Quick Attack. Also he used Shinx to fight many of the Pikachu's and trainers he encountered. Feeling more and more confident he went to the Pokémon Center to get his Pokémon healed and walked to the Pokémon Gym. Outside there was a sign saying; 'Flint, the Rock-hard Pokémon Trainer.'

Jake walked inside and looked around. There was an enormous room with lots and lots of rocks and cracks in the battle field giving it a realistic feel. On the other side was an old man about 40 or so years old in the shadows. Coming closer, Jake saw that the old man was sitting on a rock with his face down.

"Hello?! I am here to challenge the gym leader, are you his father?" Jake yelled across the room.

"No, I am him." The man replied.

Jake was taken aback that there could be such an old gym leader but he soon got over it.

"Well, come on I want to battle you!" Jake retorted.

"Wait, as a good Pokémon Gym Leader, it is my responsibility to show you my Pokémon before we battle. Go Onix, and Geodude!" An Onix and Geodude sprung from the two poké-balls.

"Whoa, I have never seen those Pokémon before." Jake quickly recorded them in his poké-dex and once again yelled his challenge.

"All right, all right. I will battle you, but be warned, I will not lose." Flint said.

"That's for me to decide. Go Voltz!"

Voltz bounded forward from beside Jake.

"Give 'em all you got Geodude! Now use Tackle!"

"Voltz dodge it and use Tackle back!"

The Geodude's attack missed and Shinx turned to retaliate. But as soon as Shinx was about to hit, Geodude dropped to the ground and the attack missed.

"Geodude, Dig now!"

Geodude got up, and dug a hole into the ground. Voltz stood there looking determined but confused, and then Geodude jumped from the ground and got a direct hit on Voltz.

"NO! Voltz are you okay?!"

Voltz stood up shakily, and took a few breaths and nodded.

"Okay then, Voltz use Double Kick!"

This time Voltz also hit directly and Geodude was knocked to the edge of the field. It stood up and used Defense curl, as instructed by Flint. But Jake waited for nothing, he once again told Shinx to use Double Kick. At the same time Flint told Geodude to use Headbutt. Both attack collided in mid-air and both Pokémon were hit. Since Headbutt was a normal type move, Shinx wasn't hurt much but Geodude was a rock type Pokémon and was weak against fighting type moves so Double Kick did a lot of damage. As soon as the dust cleared, Geodude was revealed to be unconscious with swirls for eyes.

"YES! One Pokémon down and one to go! This isn't even that hard." Jake cheered with Voltz.

"You did well Geodude, now take a good long rest. Onix, you're up!"

"Onix!"

"Onix use Bind!"

Onix attacked quickly and wrapped his body around Shinx and squeezing him to do damage. Shinx was clearly taking a beating so Jake was now getting worried.

"Voltz, use Spark!"

"Shiiinnnxxx!" Voltz's attack was powerful but it did hardly any damage to Onix because he was rock type.

"Onix, release Shinx and use Rock Tomb!"

"Voltz run!"

But Voltz was too weak to run and he took a hard hit.

"Voltz return. I know you have fight left in you, but I think I will give Talon a shot. Go Talon!"

"Pidgeyyy!"

"Talon, use Quick Attack and then circle back and use Wing Attack!"

"Onix, use Bind!" Flint instructed.

But Talon was too fast for Onix and he got hit. Talon then circled back and used Wing Attack and again that was a direct hit. But still it did hardly any damage to the Rock-hard Onix. But now Talon got out of control and started to use Quick Attack again and again and again.

"No! Talon you are hurting yourself more than you are hurting Onix!" Jake yelled.

"Ha-ha-ha, Jake I think you have some control problems with your Pidgey. Onix Rock Tomb, now!"

Onix then used Rock Tomb. Since Rock move are super effective against flying type Pokémon, Talon was knocked-out cold.

"Talon, return and take a good rest. Go Voltz!"

Once again, Jake uses Voltz to fight Flint's Onix. After a little while of resting, Voltz now felt better and ready to fight Onix head-on. Not wasting a second Flint attacked first.

"Onix use Bind!"

"Voltz dodge it and use Double Kick!"

Almost perfectly Voltz jumped out of the way, and delivered a very powerful Double Kick.

"Wow that was a critical hit!" Jake yelled with excitement.

"Onix, No! Are you okay?" Flint asked, scared.

Onix nodded and waited for his next instructions.

"Onix use Rock Tomb one more time. Let's finish this off!" Flint yelled.

"Voltz, Double Kick and win that badge for us!"

It was unsure who would hit first. But then Onix and Voltz attacked at the same time. But this time, Voltz was too fast for Rock Tomb and he slipped underneath, jumped in the air and hit Onix with a Double Kick. This time it was a KO.

"YEAH! Voltz we did it! We won a Boulder Badge! You were awesome!" Jake cheered.

Voltz bounded forward and Jake hugged him and they both cheered. Flint chuckled and returned Onix to his poké-ball. Flint walked forward across the field and took out a Boulder Badge from his pocket.

"You did well, and I am happy to say that you deserve this badge. Your Pokémon really like you."

"Thanks, I really appreciate that!" Jake said.

4 years from then Jake woke up in one of the Sinnoh Region Pokémon Center. He had a dream of his first gym battle. From then on he had battle two more Gyms and beat them all. When it was time for him to continue his Kanto journey, his parents had to move to the Sinnoh Region. From then on he had caught a Growlithe (nicknamed Firestripe), and a Heracross (nicknamed Hercules). He had also evolved his Shinx and Pidgey to Luxio and Pidgeotto. With a bright future and parents willing for him to go to a new region, Jake was soon about to board the S.S. Alice.

"Voltz lets go, bye mom bye dad. I'll see if I can get you guys a postcard once I get there. Johto, here I come!" Jake called out.

"Lux!" Voltz agreed.

Together with Voltz, Jake boards the S.S. Alice, a cruise ship about to set sail for Cherrygrove city. He walked around the halls for sometime then went to a man handing out room keys and got registered. He walked inside and looked around. With a flat screen TV and dresser on the far back and king sized bed with a mini-fridge and beanbag next to it, Jake was impressed with the spacious, and heart-warming living-space and walked into the bathroom to get fresh. Looking in the mirror was a blue-eyed, pale, 15 year old kid with disheveled, blonde hair.

"Hey, Lux. Don't you think I need a haircut?" Jake asked.

"Lux?!" Voltz looked horrified.

"What, I look like a kid with this 'do." Jake explained.

Voltz looked at him with an expression that clearly said, 'Do you hear what you are saying?'

"All right, all right. I know I am a kid, but…" Jake's retort was cut short with an announcement over the P.A.

'_**Attention, all passengers, dinner will be served in the dining hall in thirty minutes. Please bring your Pokémon, if they have not been fed, because the chef has prepared a special Poke food for them tonight. Also, at seven o'clock, a tournament will be held in the Great Hall. Please be there on time if you wish to participate. The winner will receive a special prize. Thank you, have a good evening.'**_

"Hmm, sounds like fun. You up for it, Voltz?" Jake enquired.

"Lux!" Voltz's fur was already sparkling with electricity.

"Ha-ha-ha, loosen up mate! Come one let's go, it's chow time!"

Asking around Jake soon found the dining hall. Getting a little of each dish he placed it down on an empty table and went to get Pokémon food for Voltz,Talon, Hercules, and Firestripe. With four bowls with special made Pokémon food for each type, Jake finally sat down to eat. Once they were finished Jake returned them to their poké-balls except for Voltz. Then he relaxed until a boy about his age with a mountain of food on his plate and a Glaceon walked to him and introduced himself.

"Hi! I'm Aaron, and this is my partner, Tundra."

"Hello. My name is Jake and this is my partner, Voltz." He pointed to Voltz who was sitting on the table.

"Lux?" He looked at Aaron and cocked his head.

He placed the bowl of Pokefood on the table, and the Glaceon gracefully leapt up to the table and started munching.

"So, are you headed for Cherrygrove City, too?" Aaron asked Jake.

"Yeah, I'm going to challenge the gyms."

"Cool, me too!"

They talked for a while, and then discussed the tournament being held on board.

"Are you going to participate?" Jake asked him.

"Yup." Aaron replied. "I think that Tundra and I can gain some valuable experience from it, not to mention the prize."

"I wonder what it is. I've heard that it was a really rare item, but I don't know."

He checked his watch, and then together they started to walk towards the Great Hall. They registered, and then bid each other good luck.

"Seeya!"

"Bye!" he said.

'_**Attention contestants. The tournament will begin now. Please look on the screen to see who you will fight! All battles are one on one.**_

Jake saw himself paired with a very young girl out of the 30 other contestants.

_This is gonna be a piece of cake. _Jake thought.

With his Voltz, Jake was able to fight a Charmeleon and a Meowth and win against them. With Talon he defeated a Beedrill, and with Hercules he defeated a Torttera. At the end of those battles he looke once again at the board for the finals. Unsurprised, he saw who he was paired with.

"Interesting…" Jake mused.

"I had a feeling I would be facing you." Jake said.

Aaron turned and saw him.

"Hey, Jake, I can't wait to battle you!"

"Ditto, but I can tell this is going to be an interesting battle, whichever way it goes. Be ready to lose!

Aaron raised an eyebrow, and Jake grinned.

Both of them walked to our sides of the field.

"Go Voltz!" Voltz bounded forward from Jake's side.

"Tundra, to battle!"

"Wait really?! 'Tundra, to battle'? That has got to be the cheesiest thing I have ever heard!" Jake laughed.

"Anyway, times-a-ticking. Let's start off with Spark!" Then Voltz was surrounded by an electric field as it dashed forward at Tundra.

"Jump and use Icy Wind!" Aaron instructed.

"Follow it!" Jake yelled. Tundra bounded into the air and unleashed a blast of cold air and some ice particles, but the Voltz continued through and hit Glaceon, but it didn't do much.

"Sand-Attack, then Dig!" I yelled. Tundra hurled sand into the electric type, then burrowed , who still couldn't see, was not able to dodge the Dig, and was thrown in the air.

"Lux!" Voltz yelped.

"Voltz, Spark!" The Pokémon hit Tundra with a close range electric move, but Tundra wasn't ready to quit. There was a lull in the battle as both Pokémon panted, and growled.

"Glaceon!" Tundra barked.

"Alright, time to make it rain. Hail!" Instructed Aaron.

"Voltz, Quick Attack, then Double Kick." Jake calmly said.

"Dodge it!" Aaron said. To Jake's surprise, Tundra actually did dodge them, and waited for his command.

"Let's finish this with Icy Wind!" Aaron yelled.

"Now, for our secret weapon, Thunderbolt!" Jake grinned as he said this.

"Lux-ioooooooooooooo!" A powerful bolt of lightning hit Tundra head-on.

An explosion occurred, and when the smoke cleared, both Pokémon were on the ground.

"Both Pokémon a-" The referee began, but was stopped by Voltz rising.

"Yes Voltz, yes. You can do this; stand up!" Jake encouraged.

But to no avail as Voltz once again fell to the ground. Tundra then stood up shakily, and sat.

"The winner of this battle is Glaceon, so the match goes to Aaron!"

'_**The winner of the S.S. Alice Tournament is… Aaron! Congratulations!'**_

"Great battle, Aaron. I look forward to battling you in Johto." Jake said.

"Same! That's one fast Luxio you got there, Jake." Aaron replied.

He laughed. "Yup, he's a pretty sweet Pokémon. I don't call him Voltz for no reason. How did your Glaceon stand up to that Thunderbolt? That was impressive."

"It was the Hail," he responded. "Glaceon's ability is Ice Body. When he's in Hail, it heals him a little each turn.

"That's very helpful." Jake speculated.

"Yup." Aaron said, popping the "p".

'_**Aaron, please make your way to the stage.'**_

He walked toward the platform, and the commentator congratulated me.

"Well done, young man."

"Thanks!" The commentator then grabbed the microphone and announced,

'_**Now, seeing as Aaron has won, let us present his prize!'**_

Jake crossed his arms and looked around, anxious to see what the rare prize was. A helper came and delivered a cylindrical glass case with a metal bottom and top. Inside was a dark blue egg with grey markings on it. Soon the crowd turned to leave and Jake was swept away with them. It was too bad that Jake didn't know Aaron's room number, because if he had then he would have told what Pokémon was going to hatch from that egg. It really surprising that such a rare egg was just a prize in a small competition. It should be in extensive care and stored in a laboratory. This Pokémon was rarely ever seen in the wild and hardly ever in human possession. Aaron, he thought, is a very, very lucky guy.

After the S.S. Alice had docked into Cherrygrove city, Jake along with Voltz went to the Pokémon Center and booked a room for the night. Once he had he walked outside to enjoy the view. It was a quiet and calm place, the boats docked there bobbing slightly in the water. Voltz walked inside the room, leaped into the bed and fell asleep. Jake smiled and slowly lowered himself into the bed and fell asleep. The next morning, Jake packed his bag with food and supplies and set upon his journey to Violet City to challenge the gym.

"Hello, Nurse Joy. Thank you for the room for the night." Jake said.

"Oh it was no problem!" She replied.

"Um, I want to go to Violet City to challenge my first gym in the Johto league. Can you tell me how to get there?" Jake asked.

"Sure, how about I just give you a map, this way you don't have to ask for help every time." Nurse Joy handed Jake a Johto Region map. Scanning it, he saw that Violet City was very close to Cherrygrove City. Bidding Nurse Joy goodbye, he headed north. When he went outside, he saw that it was a foggy day with with wild bird Pokémon flying overhead. Soon he reached an intersection and check the map again. He took a left and continued his way. After a few more turns he was nearing his destination. Just then a Pinsir jumped in front of him and roared out loud. He was gigantic with a sideway mouth and fearsome fangs. The Pinsir flexed his claws and lowered his horns.

"Ahhhhhh! Thats a Pinsir! Please don't hurt me I didn't do anything!" Jake pleaded.

In one swipe Pinsir knocked Voltz and Jake away but also releasing all of Jake's Pokémon. Thats when Jake realized what the meaning of this was. Since a long time Heracrosses and Pinsirs have had a rivalry. Nobody knows why but every time a Heracross and Pinsir crossed paths, someone was gonna get hurt.

"Pinsir must be trying to get Hercules to battle him. Well sucks for him cause my Hercules is ultra-strong!" Jake grinned.

"Hera-cross!" Hercules challenged.

Jake returned all of his other Pokémon to their poké-balls and set his mind on the battle ahead.

"Hercules , use Horn Attack!"

Hercules rushed forward and rammed his strong horn into the Pinsir with intense strength. Pinsir was knocked back a few feet but then he got up. The Pinsir's claws glowed in a bright light and then Pinsir rushed forward to use Fury Cutter.

"Hercules fly into the air and don't let Pinsir hit you with that move!"

Hercules opened the exoskeleton on his back and unfurled his wings but still he was too late to dodge the powerful Fury Cutter. Bam! There was a loud explosion as the Fury Cutter knocked Hercules onto the ground with intense force. The dust cleared and Hercules weakly got back up, his wings were also bent and hurt because they were not protected.

"Oh, no Hercules , are you okay?!" Jake was worried because the state of those wings looked bad.

"Hera!" Hercules responded.

"All, right then Hercules , Horn Attack one more time and lets finish this off!" Jake instructed.

But something was odd. Instead of just ramming the horn into Pinsir, Hercules strained himself until a bright glow enveloped Hercules horn and he rushed forward and hit Pinsir. Weakened and hurt Pinsir turned and fled into the forest once again.

"Wow, Hercules , you learned Megahorn!" Jake grinned.

"Hera-crossss!" Hercules let his challenge be heard throughout the forest. No Pinsir was gonna fight him without thinking two times, or two hundred.

Feeling overly happy with his progress, Jake continued on the path until he reached Violet City. Finding the Gym was no problem either, because it was a very large building just past some trees. Jake then went to the Nurse Joy of this city and got all his Pokémon healed. He felt very confident in his Pokémon's abilities. While he was trying to fall asleep he thought of good strategies to fight the gym. Since it was a flying type gym, Voltz was his best bet. But since Voltz is the only one who was super effective against the gym leader, then he should fight only the strongest Pokémon. If Voltz fainted then Jake was sure to lose. Hercules is strong but he is ineffective and weak against flying types. Firestripe is effective and some of his attacks are strong, like Flamethrower and Crunch. He also knows Sunny Day and Leer. Soon Jake fell asleep with the battle ahead on his mind.

"I am here to challenge you, wait, what's your name again?" Jake asked

Falkner sighed "It's Falkner." he responded.

"Whatever, I am here to challenge you!" Jake repeated.

"Fine sure, so now I am supposed to say; I'm Falkner a flying type gym leader, blah, blah, blah. Let's battle! So my first Pokémon, Pidgey!"

"Umm a Pidgey? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ahhh! You are going to fight me with a Pidgey?!" Jake laughed.

"Look you want to battle or not?" Falkner asked frustrated.

"Alright, Alright, jeesh don't get your wings in a tangle. Ha ha ha ha ha, get it? You are a flying type leader so….."

"Just send out your stupid Pokémon!" Falkner yelled

Now Jake was mad. "My Pokémon are not stupid and I'll show you not to mess with them!"


End file.
